


Valentine Cookies

by BelleLittleOff



Category: The First Time (2012)
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Dom/Sub kink, F/M, Fake rumors, Fingering, Fluff, Insecurity, Shower Sex, Unprotected Sex, handjob, kinda praise kink, oral (both female/male receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleLittleOff/pseuds/BelleLittleOff
Summary: It's funny how feelings work in people. In a moment, that person with whom you feel you have felt connected you see them as if you had more than a connection of friends. You see that person as if they were your whole world. But you fear. You fear that if you try to take that step, everything falls apart and that person disappears from your life forever and you become a simple memory.Dave and Y/N had been best friends since always. Whenever one of them looked to one side, there was the other. Always supporting and helping each other. Always telling what happened in their days, talking until the fatigue of the day wrapped around them and they fell asleep, until the next day arrived.But there was something none of them could tell. Their true feelings for each other.





	Valentine Cookies

The pink hearts in the high school corridors made Dave's eyes prickle as he approached his locker. Valentine's Day was the next day and the seniors had decided to plan a dance for the expected day of romance, filling the halls with pastel colors and drawings of hearts that only made the honey-eyed boy keep remembering how lonely he was on the day of love.

It was only a month ago that Aubrey had broken up with him in a rather humiliating way after making love well, sex, for the first time. Just when they had just finished the awkward encounter between them in her house and Dave was still catching his breath, the blonde he was starting to like kicked him off the bed and told him that she was breaking with him because the sex had been boring and weird among them, unpleasant, without feeling that connection and lust that porn and television usually implied of the act of sex.

That had hurt a lot. And while he was picking up the remains of his broken heart and getting dressed, she had received a message for a party.

He still remembered what had been his first stop after that. Knocking on the door, with broken tears in his eyes and flushed cheeks, the only person he knew would welcome him with open arms.

Suddenly, his vision was covered by some hands, making him jump out of surprise. A playful giggle made a smile on his face.

"Guess who I am?" A female voice whispered in his ear as she tried to make it deeper on purpose but without getting it.

"My worst nightmare?" Dave figured it out with a hint of a joke. His veiny hands placed on hers without ever wanting to tear his fingers away from that warm, tender skin.

"Ding, ding, ding, bingo!" The girl pulled her hands away from his eyes with a laugh so that Dave could turn around and see his best friend of the world.

Dave could feel his heart racing only because of the appearance of the woman with (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair in front of him. Her wide smile only for him as he could appreciate how the shining light of the sun became jealous by the warmth and blaze that she seemed to glow, and the day seemed to begin to clarify and arouse joy. He could feel his cheeks begin to flood with red just knowing he was being observed by Y/N.

The honey-eyed boy had always known what he felt about his best friend since they were children and played in the park. When he was little, he usually blamed some external thing when he felt that way for her. But it wasn't until they entered puberty fully that, finally, began to understand what really happened to him. He was in love with Y/N. But Dave was sure that his feelings were not reciprocated. He knew that, for Y/N, he would always be Dave, her best friend, and nothing more. Well, at least, that would have.

For that reason, and during all that time, he had focused so hard on looking for someone else so he could forget those repressed thoughts and feelings from the depths of his heart. However, what happened with Aubrey had sunk him completely. He had thought that, when he had been with her and given her his virginity, he could finally manage to forget Y/N... How wrong he was.

"So, are you going to the Valentine's Ball?" Y/N asked him suddenly as she opened her locker, right next to his, not realizing that Dave had immersed into his thoughts without realizing it.

"Oh, umh," his fingers kept fiddling with the lock on his locker while licking his parched lips. "I don't think I should go," he admitted in a whisper without getting to look at the (e/c)-eyed girl.

"What? Why?" She exclaimed in confusion, turning to see at the senior with moles babbling nervously without giving her a definitive explanation. "Is it because of Aubrey?" Y/N let out with some jealousy as she remembered Dave's relationship with that girl.

She could not help it, she had always loved Dave. When they were children, Y/N loved to leave small kisses on his cheeks with moles so she could see the honey-eyed boy blushing. She had always liked spending time with him. But as soon as they arrived at the high school, her need to be with him in a way more than friends increased every year that passed. At some point, she had thought about declaring herself, but then Dave started talking about the girl he liked, Jane.

Y/N could still remember how red the face of the black-haired boy was when he held in his trembling hands what he had written to the Jane girl, asking her for advice if what he had written on that wrinkled sheet was fine. She could only encourage him to read it to Jane that night at the party. Later, she would decide not to go to the party, so she could spend hours crying knowing that she would lose Dave.

However, those precious words that Y/N would have wished would have been for her were never revealed to Jane. Abruptly, another girl appeared in Dave's life. Aubrey. Honestly, the (h/c) had not expected the appearance of the blonde in their lives but she would have wished to know what were the true intentions of Aubrey from the beginning to avoid the suffering that the black-haired boy went through.

"What? No, no, it's not because of her," Dave replied quickly; his broken heart still hurting at the way the blonde had kicked him out in that degrading way. "It's just that... I still don't have anyone to go with and I don't want to look like the typical loser who goes to a dance alone." His face reddened slightly as he tried to keep the last part from being heard by his best friend.

Y/N could not help but smile slightly at how cute Dave was. "Don't worry about it. Just ask the first girl you see. Surely the girl you least expect will want to go out with you." She tried to cheer the boy with moles. _Like me_ , biting her tongue lightly to avoid telling him those words.

Dave stopped for a moment when he heard her say that. Out of the corner of his eye, he was looking at the girl who kept leaving and taking books out of her own locker. C _ould it be that...?_ _No, it isn't possible._ He told himself in his mind, trying to figure out if what his friend had just said was only an innocent comment like any other or there was something else behind those words.

"What do you mean with... that?" He caught the girl's attention as he cleared his throat and turned to the girl with the (h/c) hair who had just closed her locker and turned to look at him too, her hands had begun to tremble slightly and her eyes had widened at the unexpected question. "Is there... Is there someone you know who wants to be... with me?" His whisper was almost inaudible, afraid to ask that question, in case, in the end, the ray of hope that had formed in his mind were mere hallucinations.

Y/N swallowed hard as she did not know what to respond. The bustle of the corridor echoed in the distance as she watched those beautiful whiskey eyes stare at her like a frightened puppy, waiting for an answer. Her heart told her to let out all her feelings at that moment, but her mind just kept sending her images of Dave looking at her contemptuously and deciding that he did not want to continue being her friend.

When she was about to open her mouth to speak, an unknown hand touched her shoulder. Y/N yelped loudly, confused and agitated by the unexpected interruption and turned to the intruder. Dave's eyes looking behind her with a tinge of annoyance in them.

"Y/N! Hi!" A junior boy with whom the girl with (e/c) eyes had crossed no less than two sentences was in front of her.

"Oh, hello, Eric." An awkward silence arose between the three of them as the junior boy continued to stare at her without saying anything while Dave looked at them with discontent and curiosity. "Ummm, did you want something?" She finally inquired impatiently.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something," the boy started. "But, can we talk in private?" This time his voice hardened slightly as he directed his words to Dave behind her.

The senior with moles had to restrain himself from telling that kid to fuck off just for having cut off their conversation so rudely, and, on top of that, he was throwing him now. "Sure." His anger was obvious as he bit his tongue and walked away from them both.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Y/N was trying to get that strange conversation to end sooner.

Eric cleared his throat before continuing. "Do you want to go to the Valentine's Ball with me?"

Ok, that was unexpected. Y/N stood petrified and with her mouth ajar, her eyes wide open without knowing what to say. On the one hand, she wanted to reject the junior because she had promised herself that she would never commit a stupidity with a boy she did not know much about again. But, on the other, what options did she have? Eric seemed like a good boy, but... it wasn't Dave. She knew that she should start to be over Dave and turn the page, but how could she stop being in love with him? What if maybe Dave invited her to the dance?

Dave observed them from a nearby corner. He knew that was a very stalker thing, but he could not help it. He knew what that Eric guy was going to ask Y/N. He knew it. He had already seen how the junior looked at her. And yet, he had not been able to avoid looking away while that guy took away the small possibility of having been with her. Anyway, Eric had saved his sorry ass from a horrible rejection. Because he knew that his best friend was too beautiful, intelligent and fun to feel or want to be with someone like him in a loving relationship. He had to accept that what Y/N felt towards him was nothing more than pure friendship.

His eyes watered slightly at the thought of it and his heart shuddered in his chest. It hurt to face reality, but he had to let Y/N live the life happily that she deserved with the man she chose and truly loved.

Harshly, a small push took him out of his miserable thoughts. His eyes directed towards the guilty person.

"Get out off the way, Hodgman." Carly, a stunning blonde, told him carelessly and without giving him a second glance before continuing on her way.

"Wait, Carly!" He called her up without realizing it, the girl turning around and her face changing to one of obvious disgust at having to talk to him.

The yell caught the attention of all in the hallway that caused a sudden silence, including Eric and Y/N; who hadn't answered yet. The girl with (e/c) eyes gazed in disbelief at her best friend who looked nervously and red face at Carly in front of him.

"What do you want, Hodgman?" She asked with brusqueness and arrogance in her voice as she chewed gum in her mouth, everyone watched them to find out what was happening.

Carly went with Dave and Y/N to the same class and was considered one of the most popular girls in the high school despite her rotten personality. She knew him for a team work they once had to do. They did not get along either well or badly, but Carly was not much given to talking to people who did not care much.

Dave swallowed hard. It had been an involuntary impulse to call her, but his anxiety were building up in the pit of his stomach and he wanted to forget about Y/N completely as soon as possible. "W-Would you like to go to the Valentine's Ball with me?" He stuttered out with insecurity without thinking so much about what he was doing. He was being stupid and he knew it. He had to learn not to be so impulsive.

He could feel the scrutinizing eyes of everyone on the back of his neck, but the only look that was stabbing at his soul was Y/N's. He was not even able to look away from the blonde in front of him for fear of what those (e/c) eyes could convey: mockery, confusion, fun...? He did not know and did not want to know it either, his mind was going to 100 per hour, and he felt that he was beginning to see white spots in his vision as his face turned red with embarrassment.

Suddenly, a loud laugh made him focus his attention in front of him.

"You have to be fucking kidding me, Hodgman," Carly laughed mockingly at him. Dave swallowed and felt like he was going to faint. "Look, Hodgman, I'd rather go to the dance with a real man before I go with a freak that all he does is look at the other girls at parties like a pervert and walk around with his car like a stalker." Her sour words made him hurt. "Besides," she added. "According to what people have told me, you don't even have a dick big enough to call you a man. You're not even able to satisfy a woman properly." She finished ridiculing him before turning around and disappearing around a corner.

The murmurs and laughter didn't wait longer. Bursting like an alarm in the entire hallway. Looks of mockery and disgust; both girls and boys watched him as if he was an animal in a zoo. Dave was paralyzed, those raw and hard words digging into his brain, his body stiff as if he was a statue, not knowing what to do or how to react.

Y/N wanted to go after that oxygenated blonde to shout various things to her. But her eyes could not get away from Dave's grim expression and his whiskey eyes that were losing all the brightness that she adored in them.

"Dave." The (h/c) approached, calling him softly. "Come on Dave, don't listen to her, Carly is just an egocentric bitch. Everything she said isn't true." Her hand lifted to touch his cold arm in an attempt to cheer him up and distract him from the lies that had stuck in his soul. But Dave quickly pulled his arm away from her touch, as if it burned.

"And isn't it?" He could not help but let out his words harshly as he dug his honey eyes into the (e/c) of her. He knew it was not Y/N's fault, it was totally his. And those were not lies. It was the pure truth that he had to start accepting it.

The tears that had accumulated began to fall from his eyes. Y/N ignored his harsh tone and his coldness, her concern for the black-haired man increasing. Her mouth opened again to talk to him, wanting nothing more than to embrace her best friend and shelter him from the cruel words she knew were beginning to melt in his soul.

"Dav-."

"No Y/N!" His cracked voice stopped her abruptly, making her jump out of the impression. Dave had never raised his voice to her.

The senior with moles just stared at her for a while longer, his eyes still crying, staring her intensely as he continually shook his head. Y/N wanted to be able at that moment to know what was going through Dave's mind to be able to comfort him and tell him what he needed to hear to feel better. She felt frustrated because she could not help the love of her life. Her own eyes beginning to fill with salty water as she bit hard on her lower lip.

Seeing that, Dave reacted, feeling like crap for making the woman he loved cry. "I'm so sorry," he muttered before turning quickly, looking for the nearest exit to run away.

Y/N made a move to go after him, however, an arm prevented her.

"Wait, Y/N." Eric stopped her. "Leave him, he needs to order his thoughts," the junior advised sadly as she continued to stare at the black haired senior disappearing from the hallways.

The (h/c) sighed sternly, she hated not knowing what to do to comfort Dave. If she was not able to help him even in that, what kind of friend was she? She did not even deserve to be called his friend, much less be something else.

"So," Eric pulled her out of her mind again, his voice showing rush. "What do you say? Are you going to the dance with me?" He asked again, this time with a nervous smile on his youthful face.

The girl stared at him thoughtfully. She had been about to say no to him before, thinking, innocently, that maybe she could go with Dave, at least as friends. But now she was not so sure. The whiskey-eyed senior wanted to go with Carly to the dance before with her, it seemed that the dark-haired boy had fallen into another crush that she would have to pick up all the pieces of Dave's broken heart again.

She had to stop looking for illusions in Dave, she had to start living her own life. She knew Dave would never want to be with her.

With a last sigh of resignation, she finally answered Eric's question.

* * *

He had screwed it all up.

That was the only thing that Dave repeated to himself while lying on the sofa in his house on Valentine's Day. His mother and sister had gone on a field trip for a few days, so he could not feel more alone at that moment.

On TV, every network was showing romantic movies and romcom because of the day, and he did nothing but change the channel, looking for something that did not remind him of that day.

It was already night, and he was still in his Star Wars pajamas and had not shaved that day, so some tracks of beard were beginning to show on his cheeks full of moles. His hair was a mess without being brushed and his eyes were red for the tears, framed by dark circles under his eyes because he had not slept that night. Just thinking about everything that happened the previous day, hating himself for not knowing how to close his mouth and for acting before thinking.

In his ears, he still heard Carly's hard words. Honestly, he did not feel bad for the rejection, but rather for the truths that were stuck in his head.

Since he lost his virginity in the awkwardest and most unpleasant way, his mind kept filling with ideas, that he would never be able to be with a woman in that intimate way. He could never be with someone. Who would want to be with him? He hated the fact that he was so useless that he could not satisfy the woman he loved.

At the last thought, a vision of Y/N crossed his mind. Surely at that moment, she would be dressed in a beautiful dress that would make her look as radiant and stunning as a beautiful sunrise, dancing with that junior who had been braver than himself when asking her to be his partner for the dance. Surely he would even kiss her. Those plump lips that were always adorned with a smile that he wanted so much to nibble and give her all the kisses she deserved. Eric, surely, would sleep with her. Surely, that guy could give her all the pleasure that he would surely lack because of his uselessness. Surely, that relationship would flourish, and there would come a time when they would get married, and they would have a lot of children. Some children as beautiful as their mother. Surely…

His heart began to ache with all the thoughts that were going through his mind at that moment. His eyes began to sting when salty tears fill them, and he just wanted to run away in his car and never come back, for fear that those images would come true.

Suddenly, a knock on the front door startled him. His hands quickly rubbed his tears harshly, leaving his cheeks sore and red. He got up in annoyance to open the door, wondering who was calling so late on that night of love.

"Well, hello there, cutie pie," Y/N giggled in front of him, his honey-colored eyes watching with fascination that she wore a beautiful turquoise dress - his favorite color - making her look like an angel fallen from the sky that had gone there to save him, which was not far from reality. Dave blinked several times his eyes, confused. He thought that the (h/c) girl would be hating him for having yelled at her so rudely the day before.

"Y/N?" He asked more to himself as if believing that what was in front of him was a mere hallucination because of fatigue. "W-What are you doing here?" He cursed himself internally at his stutter.

The girl with (e/c) eyes saw with pain the condition in which Dave was in, only wanting to hug him, without understanding yet all the people who had been able to break the soul of the kindest and tender man in the world. She should have gone to see him before, but she thought the dark-haired man would not want to see her.

"Taking my best friend to the Valentine's Ball, duh." _Best friend, that's the closest thing I'll ever be_ , she thought with pain, her smile failing slightly, but without being appreciated by the whiskey-eyed male.

"What?" Dave still did not understand anything, was clueless and could not help looking at her with devotion. She really looked beautiful. "But, what about Eric?" He formulated that name with rancor, after all, he was the boy who would take away the woman he loved.

"Oh, yes, he's probably there already," the girl commented in a casual way, without giving it more importance. Dave could not help but roll his eyes at that. _At least I would come for her at home, get out of the car and knock on the door, a large bouquet of (f/f) in my hands so I could see how her (e/c) eyes would be filled with happiness, every day Y/N could remind me just looking at those flowers in a vase of water..._ "But I wasn't going to leave you here after all what happened. I want you to go out and clear your head of all your thoughts that I know don't let you sleep in peace."

 _You are the only thing that invades my mind every night but, on the contrary, thanks to you I can sleep in peace_ , Dave wanted to answer her so badly, but he bit his tongue hard. He would not fall again on his impulses to ruin everything.

"I-I don't know," he began, his nails lightly scratching the wood of the door with nervousness and doubt. Nor did he want to be a witness to how the love began to emerge between Eric and the woman he loved. He would not know if he would be able to stand it. "I'd rather stay here... at home, watching movies." Suddenly, a fun idea crossed his mind, his eyes sparkling and a tilted smile forming. "You know? You could stay, and we could both make a movie night, order pizzas, we could watch your favorite movies, some Disney's..."

Y/N smiled sadly, really wanted to have one of those nights with Dave, the two of them alone, without anyone bothering them, as if only they were alone in the world, as it always had been.

"That sounds really great, Dave," she admitted, the man starting to cheer up and his smile widening. "But I promised Eric that I would go with him to the dance." She really hated to reject Dave that way.

Little by little, Y/N saw how the dark-haired boy's good attitude waned again, she could feel her own heart hurting just knowing that she had been the one that had made that beautiful smile vanish.

"Oh," Dave clarified his throat, he could not help feeling worse than the day before. _It's official, I've lost her_. He was not going to cry in front of Y/N. He understood that the (h/c) girl would never be able to dump someone and less to break a promise. "It's okay, I understand." He wanted to end that conversation as soon as possible, so he could start crying again.

"Dave, listen," she went back to try again. Her hand grabbed his palm. Between her fingers, she could feel the warmth they gave off, causing her own heart to increase tempo drastically. "I know you don't feel like it, but I'm not going to let you stay at home and less like that. I don't want you to suffer. It hurts me to see you in this state, really. I want you to forget about Carly today... about Aubrey," her voice cracked slightly at the knowledge that the cause of the situation of the man she loved was those two. "So, please, come with me, Dave. Please," she begged, squeezing his hand, her gaze fixed and focused on the precious honey color she would never be able to tire of contemplating.

 _I would go to the end of the world with you if you asked me, Y/N_. He sighed, he knew he would hate the decision he was going to make, but how could he deny something to the woman who ruled his heart and mind when she asked him that way?

* * *

Dave parked and looked uncertainly at the school building before getting out of the car. The music and the lights inside could be heard and seen through the glass. Quickly, noticing Y/N beginning to open the passenger door to get out, he went to her and grabbed her hand to help her to get out the car.

"Well, thank you very much, Mr. Hodgman," she smiled, her eyes blazing and a faint flush on her cheeks as she felt the warm, large hand of the dark-haired man holding hers sweetly.

"All the best for you, Miss L/N," he joked. And even with his hand wrapped around hers, he felt that if he released her now, she would fly away and never come back.

Y/N let out a small chuckle before gently sliding her hand from his, feeling it tingle just for that kind touch.

"I'm going to look for Eric. He sent me a message telling me that he's already inside and to look for him when we arrive." And with a last timid smile, feeling her heart run wild and her cheeks hot, she started heading for the front door.

Dave swallowed hard as he watched her slowly move away from him. He felt sweaty and nervous, his feelings on the surface. With a last breath, he fixed the suit that he always wore in all dances and proms, ran a hand over his shaved face to remove the sweat and closed the car before following the (h/c) girl into the High School.

* * *

The bodies swirled with each other to the fast rhythm of the music and the flickering colors of the lights. However, Dave had already lost track of his best friend that had gone to look for Eric half an hour ago.

The dark-haired looked around the dance floor all the time, trying to recognize her (h/c) head or the dress she was wearing, but nothing. He took a sip of his half-full glass and picked up another cookie from the platter on the table behind him and where he had decided to stay, away from all the fun of the party.

Honestly, he was not in the mood of trying to have fun. He had gone because Y/N had asked, and he knew why. She did not want him to get depressed anymore at home, but he was starting to feel worse being there, like a little kid in the corner eating cookies without stopping.

"Dave! I see you've already made yourself the cookie lord." Suddenly, in front of him appeared Y/N, giggling animatedly. Her face, slightly sweaty from the dance and the heat of the lights and that bright smile, damn, it made him want to kiss her right there. He could not help but return her smile involuntarily, feeling as if all the energy he had been losing up until that moment had returned to him. "Where were you? We were looking for you for a long time," she had to scream, so she could be heard over the music.

"We?" He asked confused. The answer to his question approaching them with two full glasses in his hands. He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes again.

"Dave, dude!" Eric received him warmly as he handed one of the glasses to Y/N, who drank it thirstily. "So great that you decided to come in the end!"

"Yeah, well," he expressed, dismissing the importance, his smile tensing painfully as he tried not to frown at the junior. "Y/N kinda forced me," he joked, the (h/c) letting out a naughty giggle as she tapped him lightly on the arm.

"Come on, Dave! How was I going to come to the dance without my favorite person?" She let out without thinking, Dave's face twisting in a funny and confused way. Y/N cheeks warmed at the thought that what she had just said could be interpreted differently. Eric also looked at her interrogatively but still smiling. "I-I mean..." She tried to explain, but suddenly the music changed to a considerably slower song.

"Oh, damn! This song is awesome," Eric crooned, interrupting her childishly, leaving his glass on the table. "Let’s dance, Y/N!" He almost dragged her by the arm like a small child onto the dance floor.

Dave watched them go with a frown, his hand picking up another cookie to eat while preventing his heart from breaking completely when he saw from afar how Eric had placed his hands around Y/N's waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck, beginning to sway from side to side to the rhythm of the slow melody.

He felt the urge to go there and push him away from her. He could see the smiles on their faces, a wave of jealousy invading him, almost breaking the next cookie in his hands.

Eric hands caressed her back delicately as he tried to bring her as close as possible to his chest, the smile of Y/N going to one of embarrassment and her cheeks as red as ever.

It was when he saw her face that an idea hit him in the head like a hammer.

Suddenly he knew. He had already lost her. Completely. Why was he still imagining hopes?

There would never be opportunities.

She had already flown. In front of his nose. Y/N had already fallen in love with Eric.

The dark-haired knew that she had been with some men, or at least that was what he thought. But that to fall in love with was another very different thing.

Then, unforeseenly, Dave noticed how close they were to each other and the change from Eric's usually smiling expression to one of seriousness. His head bent and his lips caught those lips with which he had dreamed for so long kissing and caressing, in a tender and chaste kiss.

Dave's mouth opened from the impression. He was breathless, and he felt that his heart had died at that moment. He could not feel his pulse, everything around him was dark, and he could only see them kissing. A cold sweat made him chill and the blood in his veins froze. From his eyes, thick rivers of salt water began to fall fluidly down his cheeks and his hands trembled.

He needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

At last, his legs heard the command and, turning around, ran out into the corridors of the High School, not wanting to look back and forget everything.

* * *

Everything was fine until now. Y/N had not cared that Eric had dragged her to dance each one of the songs, she had even agreed to dance that slow song because that had been the only exist of the almost blunder she had had with Dave. Her feelings almost came to light in a moment of high.

In the slow dance, she had tried to keep as far as she could from Eric's body, not feeling completely comfortable with him. She liked Eric; she thought he was a good guy and that was why she had tried to put on the facade that she was having a good time, with an uncomfortable smile and her cheeks red from the annoyance of being so close to him.

But then, Eric had kissed her unexpectedly, leaving her standing there for a moment without really believing it.

When she realized what was happening, her hands rested on Eric's chest to separate him from her. Her eyes looking at him with confusion and subtle irritation.

"Eric, what are you doing?" She asked nervously. It was then that Eric opened his eyes and mouth, realizing his mistake.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Y/N, I thought... for a moment, you... well, us... umh," the junior was trying to explain without any result, his face was red with embarrassment as he moved his hands away from her, apologizing non-stop. The (h/c) girl understood then that everything had been a misunderstanding.

"Did you think I felt something for you?" Eric nodded repeatedly, disgusted that he had made her feel uncomfortable. Y/N let out a chuckle to remove tension from the situation. "No, I'm sorry Eric, I don't feel anything for you."

"Oh I understand," he expressed, returning to his smiling face. "Don't worry, Y/N. I thought you felt something for me, that's why I wanted to try something with you," he informed her. "I like you a lot, but... I already love someone else but... It's just complicated."

Y/N let out a light chuckle. "This is funny. It's the same with me. I'm madly in love with someone else."

"With Dave?" The (h/c) girl's face turned white at that, opening her mouth to excuse herself, making Eric laugh. "Come on, Y/N, I've seen how you look him," he let out a cackle from Y/N's red face again. "And also how he looks at you."

"What?" She inquired suddenly, her voice rising unintentionally and without realizing it. "What do you mean by that?" Eric looked at her compassionately.

"That's not up to me to tell you. But, I really think you should go talk to Dave. He ran away the second I kissed you," he explained guiltily, causing the (e/c) orbs to open wide as she turned her head at where the dark-haired with moles had been a few minutes ago. "I hope I haven't ruined everything among you two. It wasn't my intention."

But Y/N could not hear the last part because her body was already approaching the table with the cookie jar, her worried eyes trying to find Dave. Without thinking twice, she walked in her heels quickly to the halls of the building.

The mind of Y/N was spinning. She tried to find an explanation as to why Dave had run away when Eric kissed her. In his head, thinking all the time that maybe the dark-haired had realized all the disgusting and awful that she was to be kissed by a man she didn't know well. Maybe, Dave had been upset because of the mere fact of seeing her kissing seemed nauseating. Or maybe, when he saw her kissing someone else while he was going through a bad situation, he considered her a bad friend.

Many ideas ran through her head, but the one she feared most was that the man with honey eyes had realized how pathetic she was and had decided to leave, that he had started to hate her for being another girl who would be carried away by any guy who put his eyes on her. She had already made that mistake before, but it had been at a time when she felt so lonely and bad that she had decided to get drunk and forget everything. How she hated herself for having made that decision and promised herself that Dave would never know, knowing what he would think about it.

She desperately let out a sob of helplessness as she felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Her feet ached as she continued to inspect every corner of the High School, fearing that the honey-eyed male had left with the car.

For some reason that she did not understand, she needed to find him and explain herself. She did not want the only man she had loved to hate her and look at her with disgust.

Suddenly, when passing right next to the boys' restroom, sobbing was heard from within, making her stop dead.

Y/N looked at it with curiosity and confusion, slowly opening the door.

"Dave?" She asked, her voice echoing on the white, lonely tiles. "Are you here?" She tried again.

"What are you doing here, Y/N?" Dave's cracked and snuffly voice evidenced that he was crying from one of the cubicles. Y/N's heart crushed as she wondered if Dave was crying because of her as she approached until she was in front of the door where the dark-haired man was. _Are you so disgusted with me? Or is it for another reason why you cry, Dave? Maybe... you still miss Aubrey? Or do you think about Carly?_ She wondered in her mind, swallowing the lump in her throat and avoiding start sobbing too. "Shouldn't you be making out with Eric?" The harsh way he spoke to her made her jump and feel even worse with herself.

"Dave, what's wrong?" She tried to avoid his questions that, like darts, stabbed her heart. She just wanted to find out what was wrong with the dark-haired male, if she was to blame for his crying; if she could help him with something. She just wanted to fix what she knew was starting to break. She could feel it, but she did not want to lose the only connection she had with the honey-eyed man. "Please, Dave, tell me what's wrong, I just want to help you, please," she begged, her hand leaning against the door, silently asking him to let her in.

Dave bit his lip when he heard her call him in that way. He knew that he should not let his anger with himself fall on Y/N, but he could not help it. In that situation, he already felt that everything was getting out of his hand, and he hated to feel that way.

He did not understand what Y/N was doing there. Maybe she had gone to make it clear to him that she was in love with Eric. After all, they always have talked about everything among the two. But he did not want to. He just wanted to avoid that moment at all costs, even trying to lock himself in the bathroom like a child. He was afraid to face losing the only woman he loved.

The silence on the other side of the door suddenly became evident, confusing and saddening him even more. He let out the air he had been holding, thinking that Y/N had finally realized that he was not worth it, and she went back to dancing and kissing Eric. New tears starting to come out again when he thought about it. His hands rubbed his wet cheeks roughly. His eyes itched with tears, and he felt cold, trembling and sweaty. But what hurt him the most at that moment was his broken heart that he did not even feel it beating in his chest anymore.

He heard again the creaking of the bathroom door, becoming stiff again and trying not to make any noise, thinking that it would be some other boy however, some familiar heels resounded on the tile again.

"Dave," Y/N had apparently left and returned quickly, the dark-haired boy wondering where she had gone. "I know you're upset and you don't want to talk, but I can't and I'll not leave you like this. So please Dave, let me in." The (h/c) girl's voice on the other side sounded almost desperate making Dave rethink what to do. "Besides, I brought something to cheer you up," she giggled nervously as he swallowed hard.

Suddenly the smell of chocolate reached his nostrils making him frown in disbelief. "W-What is that smell?" He whispered almost shyly, his wide, crystalline orbs simulating those of a puppy.

"Open the door and you'll know," Y/N whispered softly as if she were talking to a child.

There was silence for a moment while the girl looked with her (e/c) eyes at the door anxiously, thinking internally that what she had brought was stupid and that Dave would throw her out again, thinking maybe she was making fun of him.

Abruptly, the bolt of the door gave a loud metallic knock, making her jump. Sighing to finally see in front of her the man of her dreams, being a mess with his honey eyes completely red and sore and his cheeks flushed.

"Do you really just steal a platter full of cookies... for me?" He tried to joke, avoiding her asking him again the reason for his condition, feeling somehow touched as in the arms of Y/N was the tray he did not separate in all night.

Y/N let out a small chuckle watching, with her cheeks flushed by the slight embarrassment, at the chocolate cookies in her arms, feeling kinda stupid of that idea. "I know how much you like this kind," she excused herself ridiculously as she shrugged her shoulders with a faint smile, looking into the eyes she loved so much.

Dave could not help but smile her back as they both sat under the bathroom window, moonlight streaming through the dusty glass. In silence, they began to eat the cookies, neither of them knowing and wondering if they should talk about what just happened or just let it go as they had always been doing.

When the dark-haired was about to finish the last cookie, he could not help but stare at the young woman next to him, who was already chewing and finishing her own. Scrutinizing her with his orbs, trying to decipher what was the greatest mystery she had ever had, even since they were children. Feeling always that Y/N hid something from him and that for her, it was difficult to express or did not want to tell him.

He really loved her, but he feared that what she was hiding was actually some kind of disgust or annoyance towards him and that she truly was his friends for pity or something like that. He knew that the (h/c) woman had some other friends and well-known, so he did not understand her commitment to remain by his side considering how weird he was.

"Why are you here?" His question escaped from his lips before he could stop it, cursing himself internally; he had not learned to control his impulses of speak before he thought yet.

The sudden question took her out of her scrambled thoughts, in her mind continuous ideas of what could have happened and why flew around all the time, but leaving no definitive answer.

Y/N turned to the young man with moles at her side, frowning slightly her forehead and with her (e/c) orbs looking with confusion at the whiskey ones, wondering if that had been a question asked in a harmful way or because Dave really did not understand why was she there, since the tone he was using had been soft and more of sadness than of anger.

"I-I mean:" he tried to clarify, feeling that the question had sounded rather ruder than he had wanted. "You were with Eric a moment ago, having such a great time, dancing and laughing." Only the mere mention formed a knot in his throat. "You should be with him and not here with me, eating cookies in the bathroom. So pathetic," he whispered the last thing more to himself, diverting his gaze to his shoes.

The (h/c) looked at the profile full of moles of the man she loved, his cheeks slightly flushed with dried tears and his eyes nervous looking everywhere except at her. In her head, she could feel the weight of the lie that she had always been telling Dave and that she could spit now, ignoring again her heart that, caged, howled at its owner to leave the lies behind, that this was the perfect moment. She could not stand the anguish of continuing to lie the person she loved most in the world because Dave did not deserve it. Neither did she deserve the suffering she was going through.

So, sighing heavily and feeling a knot of nerves in her stomach, decided to jump down the cliff where she was always on the edge, opened her mouth and said:

"I don't like Eric," she admitted, swallowing. "I prefer a thousand times more to be here... with you."

Dave frowned slightly puzzled, turning to be able to let himself again wrap around those (e/c) orbs that fascinated him so much.

"Why?" His whisper was almost soundless, but his heart in his chest seemed to start to resurrect suddenly, with full of hopes; his sweaty hands were squeezing each other and his mind does not stop thinking _Could it be?_

Y/N could feel her ears beep from her nerves and her eyes fill with tears, but she could not stop the sweet smile from alighting on her lips with lipstick as she let her soul and heart finally be free and honest with the feelings that she had so ignored and locked in the depths of her being.

"Dave," she whispered sweetly as she raised her right hand and finally caressed his soft cheeks that she had dreamed so much of kiss; her most guarded secret being finally rebelled. "I love you,” she finally confessed. “And not in a friends way, but... more romantically,” she clarified rapidly.

The young man opened his eyes and mouth slightly at the confession, running out of breath. The silence taking place in the bathroom suddenly. He could feel his own soul begin to leave his body and his heart was revived, sparkling with joy and love inside him to finally hear the three words that he had dreamed so much to be able to hear from those lips that he had wanted so much to kiss and caress.

He felt like in a dream and was about to pinch himself if it was not because Y/N had changed her expression from totally in love to hurt, reopening her mouth again to speak at the lack of action from him after a few minutes.

"But," she pulled her trembling hand away, feeling warmth in her palm where it had touched his skin; lowering her gaze, feeling that all that had been nothing more than stupidity, since the man she loved had not even answered her. "I understand that you don't feel the same as me and..." She choked, trying not to start crying in front of him. "I will understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore."

The words weren't needed at that moment and Dave left behind all the insecurities that had always surrounded him in his life and raised his veiny hand towards her, gently making her see him again. Internally, he was calling himself stupid to have been silent after the confession instead of having acted.

"No, I don't want to be your friend anymore." His sweet breath fell on Y/N's face, warming her soul, her eyes expectant and crystalline looking at him with hope and fear, wondering if Dave was making fun of her or something more. "Because, I just want to be your only and last boyfriend," he declared lightly. Y/N let out a gasp of surprise, forming a wide smile, and tears of joy falling gently down her cheeks. The dark-haired man tilted his head towards hers until their noses touched, gently stroking his with hers and his thumb brushed her cheek tenderly. "Y/N, I love you too."

Finally, Dave let their lips come together in a tenderly sweet kiss, only feeling the other's gently touch, letting their eyes close and letting themselves feel - feeling free of their feelings at last. Dave's lips wrapped hers, nibbling lightly on her bottom lip, making her gasp slightly at the sweet pleasure. His hand was still on her face, guiding her and lovingly caressing her skin and hair under his fingers, while hers rose up to caress his chest and neck with passion, subtly scratching the shirt he wore, wishing that there was no obstacle between them.

The kiss began to fill with quick sighs and gasps, separating subtly to then merge into a hungry make out. Her lips parted slightly, wishing she could feel closer to the young man who did not hesitate for a second before deepening the kiss. The honey-eyed male could not help the groan that died in her mouth when he could feel his tongue with hers, to be able to taste her, to be able to finally have her in his arms.

He was beginning to feel heated, the battle of their tongues dying for the victory of Dave who did not stop wanting to intensify the kiss, leaving her literally breathless.

At last, the dark-haired separated from her a few inches with a sigh when he felt that both of them needed oxygen to be able to live. His eyes opening and dilating before the sensual image of Y/N panting with her lips and cheeks flushed. Feeling proud to be able to leave her like that, wishing he could see more of her.

"So," she sighed, still trying to catch her breath. "Will you be my Valentine?" She quipped, letting out a small giggle, making him chuckle as well.

"I will be that and much more, gorgeous," he promised with a confidence that Y/N had never seen in him, but that it suited him. She could not help but bite her bottom lip at how sexy Dave looked, his eyes darkening slowly just seeing her.

His impatient lips parted again, and he kissed her again with the same passion as before. Y/N letting out a yelp of desire to be able to feel him again enveloping her and bewitching her in another kiss. This time, his strong arms surrounded her, bringing her body closer to his while she hugged his neck. Dave's head was tilted, so he could intensify the kissing and avoid separating from her, not letting a crack of wind between them.

When they split again to exhale, the dark-haired man could not help but lick his lower lip slowly still seeing her with his honey eyes full of lust while Y/N regained her breath. On his lips a tilted smile, unable to believe the happiness that filled him. Thinking that if that was a dream he did not mind falling asleep forever.

"Let's get out of here," he prompted as he stood up, extending his hand to help the (h/c) who, happy and smiling, accepted it.

* * *

The moon was at the top and the stars were in sight, out of any light pollution to be seen and appreciated in all its glory by Dave and Y/N. Both were on the hood of his car, lying down and looking up. On their faces, they had bright smiles, full of love. They were totally stuck with his hand on top of hers, giving her warmth in the spring cold of the night.

"I still can't believe you remember this place," she sighed at the silence on the hill they were on. That had been their special spot since they were children, where they played and told their childhood secrets without anyone ever bothering them.

"Of course I remember," the dark-haired man commented, his head turning to better appreciate the profile of the (h/c), the lunar rays making her look even more beautiful than he had ever seen her. "It's our special spot. It has always meant a lot to me and besides, it was here when, for the first time, I knew I love you," he commented in a murmur that made her shudder from head to toe.

"Really?" Y/N finally turned her head with a smile, realizing how close Dave was to her, his warmth overwhelming her, making her cheeks turn red. "Since when have you know then?" Their lips brushed with each other when they spoke, their eyes never ceasing to move away from their faces, not wanting to lose that connection that bound them together.

"I think," he cleared his throat lightly, his body also turning towards her stretched frame, his free hand rising to caress her flushed cheek while the other squeezed her hand gently. "I think that from the moment I realized that your smile always makes me happy when I watched you play under these trees, my heart stopped and I felt that there was nobody else in the world; just you and me. I wished I could be the only one making you laugh and smile the same way you always do around me. But I was always afraid that if I told you, you would no longer want to be my friend," he confessed as he watched her face, longing only to contemplate her always, in every moment of his life. "You know, from the first moment I had my own car, I always dreamed of the two together inside, leaving everything behind; driving and being able to go where we want... Only the two of us together against the world."

Tears of happiness were piling up in her (e/c) orbs, but she did not want to let them go. Every word that had come out of his mouth making her realize how beloved she was, warming her soul and heart. Not believing that this beautiful man, both outside and inside, really was in love with her.

"Shit, Dave," she sighed with an embarrassed smile, lightly stroking her nose with his in a tender gesture. "And I was going to say that I was in love with you since I realized how hot you had become," she joked making both laugh. "Nah, just kidding," she clarified selflessly. "It was a long, long time ago. I think it was since you helped me to get up when I fell off the bike and gave me a piggyback ride to my house because my knee was bleeding, and I was crying non-stop," she admitted recalling how the little boy Dave had not even hesitated to help her while others children mocked at her.

"You know, I've always hated to see you cry. I always want to cry too when you do it," he clarified, fondly remembering that memory along with the many others he had had with the (h/c).

"Yeah, and because of that and many more things, I ended up falling in love with you." She pecked at his lips at last, feeling his puckered to keep from separating so quickly.

"I love you too." Dave began to leave small kisses too on her lips while letting his eyes close, admiring how soft and how well they fit with his, the electricity that gave him all over his body every time he put them together.

The kisses became more intense and passionate. Both bodies moved over the hood of the car until Dave was leaning over her while Y/N was lying down.

The dark-haired man's hands could not help but begin to touch her from her sides, from her arms to her waist, down until they finally found the edge of the dress so beautiful that it molded every curve that the (h/c) girl had on her body, because Dave did not care that the body she had, for him, Y/N was perfect in his eyes. His mischievous fingers began to caress her bent thigh, lifting each time more the fabric.

Her phalanges began to tickle him as she played with his hairs on the back of his neck, causing a pleasurable chill to run through his body.

Their hips did not hesitate a second more to start moving in synchrony, joining their groins urgently, wishing there were no clothes to block them.

The moans and pants began to fill the atmosphere in the beautiful night while the two lovers did not stop kissing, a burning fire growing more and more inside them.

Soon, his pink lips from the kisses separated from hers slightly, lowering and kissing every pore of skin that was in his path, reaching her neck. His mouth did not hesitate to begin sucking on the tender skin, causing the moans that Y/N was releasing to increase in volume as she tilted her head aside to give him more space. Wishing to hear more, his hands lifted the skirt of her dress even more until the tips of his fingers could feel the strips of her panties under them.

"Fuck Dave, keep doing that," she gasped, arching her back at the pleasure, preventing the dark-haired's body from peeling away from her, posing one hand in his head so his glorious mouth didn't move away from her body. Her form warmed beneath his. She could feel his fingers fidget with the strips of her panties that were already starting to get wet, in a silent promise to remove it if necessary.

"You're so hot when you moan my name, babe," he whispered hoarsely, making the girl vibrate with satisfaction. His obvious tent in his pants finally collided with her moist groin, causing both to let out a moan in unison as they continued to roll their hips to each other, preventing that sweet touch from disappearing.

The continuing rub turning them on even more. Y/N could feel her own pussy soaking her panties even more - which Dave was still holding - as her walls tightened continuously, willing to squeeze something between them. The cock of the mole male throbbed in his uncomfortable pants, twitching every time he touched her warm core, his hands tingling with want to tear that sexy lingerie from between his fingers.

"Dave, please, do something," the (h/c) begged him, scratching the extension of his back with her nails, wishing his clothes disappeared so she could finally caress the body with which she had dreamed for so long.

The young man let out an animalistic snarl without noticing in her neck causing the girl to release an appreciative meow while biting her lower lip, all her body shivering. She really was loving that sexual, wild side of Dave.

His strong, veiny hands moved away from her hip, beginning to rise up her arched back, his long and impatient fingers looking for the zipper of the dress that quickly lowered it excitedly, almost breaking it.

Y/N gasped slightly of embarrassment when noticing the top part of her dress was getting rid of her body and beginning to lower, a blush even more evident in her (s/c) complexion when she remembered that she was not wearing a bra underneath since the dress already had one built-in.

Her tits were discovered while her perky nipples stood before the coolness of the night. The metal of the car's hood cooled the skin of her back. Dave's warmth moved away from her suddenly, leaving her without any source of heat as she felt every movement stop.

Her (e/c) orbs looked worriedly at the man she loved, wondering what had happened to stop so suddenly. Did not he like what he saw?

However, all doubt was dead by seeing an unknown expression in the male that she had never seen till now. His eyes, previously the color of honey, had turned to completely dark black chocolate, and his normally tender and lovely countenance had become one of total lust. His cheeks with moles were flushed and his lips were ajar as if he were hungry, and she was his prey.

She could feel her pussy contracting at that mere vision, her hips moving lightly in an attempt to take away some of the ache she was feeling, her own rhythmic breathing making her chest rise and fall under the watchful gaze of the honey-eyed man.

"You're so beautiful, Y/N," he growled, at last, swallowing hard, trying to control himself so he would not cum right there just watching her gorgeous naked breasts and the lustful (e/c) sight inviting him to do whatever he wanted, to give her all the pleasure she deserved. However, a sudden thought made him sadden, something the girl noticed, frowning puzzled.

"Is something wrong, Dave?" She asked in a soft whisper, her hand caressing his cheek in a comforting and loving gesture.

"Y/N, I love you so much," he said again, biting his lip lightly and his eyes were slightly turned away with shame. "However, I fear I can't fully satisfy you."

"What? What do you mean?" Her worried voice made him love her even more.

"I'm not what is said good, sexually," he finally admitted in a sigh. "When I did it for the first time with Aubrey, it was the worst experience I've had, and for her too. It was weird and not at all pleasant. I thought it was because maybe she wasn't the right one or that we had done it wrong, but then Aubrey got angry with me when I said all this, and she told me it was my fault; that I wasn't good enough and that I didn't know how to properly satisfy a woman." His eyes tear up lightly remembering that. "Besides I…"

"You what?" Y/N encouraged him to continue, a rage inside her starting to emerge at the cruel words that the blonde had implanted in his head in his first time.

Dave breathed before continuing. "She told me that maybe the problem was because I wasn't big enough to satisfy a woman," he said in a whisper, ashamed of himself, fearing that someone else might hear him or that Y/N would be upset with him and would think better not to be with him.

"What?" The girl's angry tone made him shudder slightly as he felt her sit down, his heart parting slightly thinking that she had decided to leave. "That's bullshit, Dave." His surprised honey eyes searched for the (e/c) ones, her delicate hand rested on his cheek, in a tender touch that made him feel butterflies in his stomach. "Don't believe anything that Aubrey told you, baby. She only told you that to hurt you and so that she felt better about herself. And honestly, I don't care how you are. I love you and I just want to be with you and I don't care about that at all." That nickname made his soul warm, his heart hammering at the comforting words of the woman he loved. "Besides, you shouldn't worry about that, you know? Not all the first times are good, unfortunately."

The dark-haired male frowned at her sad tone, her eyes drifting slightly from his as her face turned to shame.

"Have you... have you already lost your virginity?" His question was weak and trembling, showing the nerves he felt inside him.

"Yeah, sadly," she admitted in a melancholy whisper. "It was at a party. You were with Aubrey, and I was so upset and jealous because you didn't stop looking at her and then you started making out and I just wanted to forget everything. So, I went up to a room to cry because I couldn't take it anymore, but then I found a drunk guy. He saw me cry and I started to drink and well... The rest is history." Her hands vibrated on his broad shoulders as she told him her pathetic story of how it had been her first time as she bit her lip in frustration and her bad decisions.

The honey eyes watched her with guilt, hating the fact of not having taken the step before and having made her suffer without realizing it. He remembered that party and that, at first, he had felt somewhat uncomfortable about the social situation he was in until Aubrey had brought him a glass, and she had begun to tell him that he should be more confident and let everything go.

"I don't care," he admitted loudly, startling Y/N who was looking at him in surprise. "I mean, I care because I would have liked to be your first time and you mine," he amended with a serious tone and a slight blush on his cheeks with moles. "But that can't be remedied and it doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that matters to me now is you and, although our first times were not perfect, I want our first time together to be perfect. I want to love you and satisfy you in all possible ways. I want to hear you moan and I want to make you feel the greatest pleasure and..." The brunette swallowed as his tongue licked his lips. His eyes darkened suddenly, making the (h/c) shudder as his hands began to move again over her body, beginning to massage her globes lightly but with passion and Dave's own sweetness, her whining not waiting much longer. "I want to fuck you so you cum on my cock while you shiver for what I do to you and fill you to the brim while yelling my name out of pleasure."

Y/N could not help letting out a mewl at those sexy words. A little yelp came out of her mouth without realizing to feel suddenly the strong arms of Dave grabbed her butt and thighs and lifted her; her legs tangled around his waist quickly for fear of falling, although she already knew that the dark-haired male would not let her go.

Impatiently, the honey-eyed senior headed for the back door of his car; his lips joined, hungry again, with hers, wrapping them as she embraced his neck with eager and her hips began to rock towards his groin without noticing and teasing his hardened crotch, making him grunt.

His trembling fingers struggled to find the handle of the door while their mouths fought in a battle of passion and love, making him release a few growls in her mouth, both for her movements and caresses and the problems with the damn door.

At last, when he could open, he did not think twice to accommodate her aroused body in the comfortable seat before getting into the car and closing the door, silencing all sound from the outside to be able to focus only on her.

His lustful eyes watched with adoration at the half-naked woman in his car, even fearing that all this was no more than a dream like the ones he had every night. The (h/c) was lying down and flushed, with a sensual gleam in her (e/c) orbs, her rigid nipples before the coolness of the night and her rapid breathing made her chest rise and fall; he could feel his own mouth drooling at that sight and the pants tightening him even more. He had his face completely flushed, making his moles dazzle more and his hair messy for all the kisses. His lips were red and sore, and the veins of his arms were more marked by the blood that ran through them in an attempt to still pumping the heart that hammer with love in his chest.

He knew that this was not the best place to have their first time together, but he no longer cared how or where as long as it was with her and only with her.

"I love you so much, Y/N," he whispered again, never getting tired of telling her those words, depositing a few chaste kisses on her lips before lowering his head and starting to run his tongue over her nearest exposed nipple, causing her to let out a moan involuntarily. "And you're so sexy and beautiful." His mouth opened to wrap his lips around the hard knot, kissing and sucking it quickly as his hand fondled the other mound, squeezing it and letting her fingers pinch and brush against the hard nipple. "I still can't believe any of this really happening. This must be a dream. Are you just a dream that I'll wake up from soon, babe?" That nickname really made her melt.

"No, I'm not," she guaranteed with a light giggle while panting at the man's continuous touch. "I assure you, Dave, this isn't a dream. And if it is, it's the best dream of all of them."

"Oh?" He pulled his mouth subtly from her knot, completely wet with his saliva, changing to the other quickly. "Is someone terribly naughty? Dreaming dirty things about me, babe?" He questioned cockily, his teeth suggestively touching the nipple to then suck hard, causing her back to arch and let out a suggestive moan.

The hips of Y/N suddenly moved and in a quick movement, she rolled both them, so she could place herself in Dave's lap. A little grunt of discontent at having to move his mouth from her chest so sudden left his throat as he wanted to continue kissing her beautiful tits; through the corner of his lips still traces of his saliva falling.

His tongue licked the taste that had remained of her skin on his parted lips as he saw those eyes full of passion watching him from above. His hands massaged the smooth thighs, feeling through his tight pants the wet panties. A sigh of impatience and a groan fell on her face, causing a few hairs to move slightly.

"All the damn nights," she said slowly, remarking each syllable causing a grunt of the dark-haired man beneath her. Only the thought caused Dave to bite his lip with lust, his eyes darkening even more. "Just thinking about your body." Her hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it away from its owner with urgency. "Thinking of all the things you could do with your hands, your mouth; how you would make me scream, how wet I would be for you..." She enumerated, her eyes dilating when she finally saw the naked torso of the senior.

He was filled with more moles, in the center, between his pecs, a patch of dark hair and below, his happy trail that she had always been able to see on exceptional occasions and that she had always wanted to see directly; his muscles tensing visibly in his arms, marking veins under black hair that covered them and his lean abs made her salivating, wanting to lick and kiss every part of his body.

Her impatient hands caressed his neck fondly and sensually, joining their lips again in a hot, hungry kiss, her naughty lips catching his tongue and the bottom lip, making him groan. Their hips rolling in unison causing both groins to collide continuously.

Dave's hands went up her body in an intense touch, squeezing her ass lightly, making her giggle and let out a cute yelp, until he could reach her back and the dress that still enveloped part of her body. With a growl that died in her mouth, the young man began to raise the wrinkled dress until he could get it out of her head.

Immediately, his mouth wrapped her left nipple again, letting his tongue lick and his lips suck at the hard bud, one of his arms embracing her back and the other hand fondling her ass; the trembling fingers of the (h/c) clutched his hair, in a desperate attempt that he would not separate from her, although the honey-eyed man would not even think of doing it.

"Holy shit, Dave, your mouth is so fucking magical," she whined in the air, the windows of the car beginning to fog around them because of the pure heat emanating from their bodies. "Are you sure of what Aubrey said? Fuck." Her hips kept rocking toward him, she could feel the walls of her pussy clenching all the time as her covered clit and folds in the ruined panties collided with the hard tent of his pants.

"Actually, she never let me touch her tits, she said it would be weird," he confessed, his arms hugging the writhing body to keep delighting from her sweet treats. A satisfied smile on his face to see all the marks he was leaving on her breasts and clavicle. "But I'm not complaining, because your tits are amazing. So perfect for me. I could be kissing your nipples, squeezing them with my hands and marking you all my life. Shit, you're so fucking wet," he added in a pleased groan, letting his hand finally descend to her soaked groin, feeling the wet panties and lightly caressing her clit above them. "Is it because of me, babe? Are you so wet just for me, beautiful?" He asked with puppy eyes as if he could not believe it, his eyes searching for the (e/c) he loved so much for an answer.

"Just for you, Dave, baby. You're so good and perfect for me," Y/N complimented him, kissing his lips chastely as he let out a happy whimper at her response. "And you can touch them, lick them or kiss them as much as you want, because, damn, your mouth is so fucking good and magical," she mewled as she finally felt his strong and large hands begin to lower and slide her panties down her legs, standing her up lightly so he could drop them at last out of her sweaty and aroused body that cloth.

His fingers did not hesitate to start rubbing her clit, her moans increasing even more, as she felt the long fingers of the dark-haired man beginning to play with her moistened folds while his thumb pulsed all the while his knot of nerves. Her hips rode his hand, letting her head fall backward at the pleasant brush.

"Dave, oh my- !" she moaned finally noticing one of his fingers start to slide inside her, bending it a bit as he started to plunge inside her repeatedly in a slow but deep pace. Soon, a second finger joined the other easily, little by little opening her entrance for him.

"That's right, babe, moan my name, shout it. I just want to hear my name come out of your sensual lips." His husky voice, excited and deep produced sweet chills through her spine. His lips began to kiss her exposed neck; lips and teeth marking and kissing each extension of her skin while the other hand continued to squeeze and pinch the right nipple.

Her shivering hands came down his chest suddenly to reach his pants without warning, scaring the young man who jumped in the seat and stopped all movement. Y/N lowered her confused and dizzy gaze towards him, not understanding the sudden change.

"What's wrong?" She asked with confusion as he pulled her hands away from his tight pants.

"It's fine like this," Dave replied, his voice again becoming a nervous and insecure one. "I don't mind not finishing while you get all the pleasure. I don't want you to be... disappointed to see me." He swallowed hard. The (h/c), remembering the conversation they had had, then understood, a sweet smile on her lips as she kissed his tenderly.

"No, Dave, a relationship means we should both receive and give the same," she whispered, visibly soothing him. "Also, I want you to feel pleasure, too. Not everything is based on me, you also deserve to be attended."

"B-But Aubrey-."

"I don't care what Aubrey said," she cut him off without raising much the tone, her eyes conveying all the love she felt for him. "I love you, Dave, and I want to do this with you, together," she said, trying to fill with security at the dark-haired man.

Dave stared at her for a while, trying to decide what to do. A sigh of surrender finally left his lips as he left her hands free. Y/N smiled widely at him before posing another sweet and slow kiss on his lips.

"It's okay, Dave. You're going to enjoy it, you'll see," she assured with slight lust as her hands finally focused on loosening the male's tight pants.

At last, the (h/c) managed to undo the zipper and began to lower the pants and boxers off his owner, Dave maneuvering slightly to be able to separate the two cloths from his body.

When they could remove them, the (e/c) orbs finally saw completely the naked body of the man she loved, especially that certain part. His dick sprang free and was rigid and pink. A protruding vein was more marked along his, obviously, long and wide shaft to disappear by the pubic hairs of the base, from the tip several drops of precum fell from the slit. Her eyes visibly widening and her lips ajar from the impression. Dave taking that reaction in the wrong way, his face turning slightly red as his hand fisted his hard cock in an attempt to cover it.

"I know, I know, you don't have to say anything," he whispered in a faint groan as his fingers jerked subtly his trunk, some more precum falling from the tip at the touch. "So pathetic," he told himself.

"What are you talking about, Dave?" she finally spoke, still not believing what Aubrey had been rumored and the fake ideas that had engulfed the young man's mind. "You're so huge," she confirmed aroused; body finally moving to finally settle back on his hairy, naked thighs as her hand gently brushed his away, so she could see him better and start stroking his member up and down in a slow movement.

"Wh-What?" He made small moans, her hand tightening deliciously and firmly on his shaft and her thumb teased the tip, making him begin to sweat, his skin shining in the sweet light of the moon trying to pass through the pawned glasses of the car while his stomach began to clench with each pull that she gave him with caresses faster and faster. "Holy shit," he breathed into the air in a gasp as he threw back his head. In his arms, the marked veins carried in them the passion he felt towards the (h/c) woman.

"Look at you. You're totally bigger than most," she kept talking, starting kissing along his neck and cheeks. "I can't believe that you really believed Aubrey's words. Your cock is huge, beautiful and holy shit, it will give me so much pleasure," she whined just imagining how that cock would delightfully pound her core and fill her completely. "I can already feel how you will fuck me. How you will hit every spot of my pussy till I'd be fucking dry."

"Shit, Y/N," he groaned at her dirty words, his pelvis beginning to buck to her hand unconsciously. "I want to do it," he confessed. "I want to fuck you, I want you to cum. I want to cum inside you. Fuck, I want to see my seed coming out of your tight little pussy. I want to feel your cunt hugging me so bad." His lustful pants only made her wetter, her walls continuously contracting into nothingness. "Shit, I think I'm cumming," he suddenly announced, looking at her frame above him intently. "It's been so long since I masturbated thinking about your gorgeous body riding me, your tits bouncing and your face contorted with pleasure."

"Now you can see the real thing, baby. You can cum right now," she giggled naughtily, her hand starting to jerk faster so that he would finally reach his peak, but suddenly Dave stopped her. Y/N looking at him with confusion as he pulled her hand away from his twitching dick.

"No, not yet." His voice became serious and deep, his eyes becoming pure melted dark chocolate. "If I cum for the first time with you, I want it to be inside you," he declared provoking a needy whimper at Y/N. "But first, before I fuck you, I want to do something I've been wanting to do for a long time."

"What?" Her face twisted in a cute expression of confusion causing a crooked smile in his sweaty and flushed face.

"I want to eat you out," he admitted cockily in a husky whisper making her mew and tremble from the near pleasure. "You will let me? Will you ride my face? Huh, babe?" Y/N did not hesitate a second to nod eagerly and impatiently while he caressed tenderly his butt.

His hands brushed her hips in a promise as he began to move their bodies until he was lying on the seat, beginning to position her body until she was straddling his head. Both thighs trembled and aroused at the sides of his face, while she helped herself with the backs of the seats in the front to avoid crushing him. Y/N let out a sigh of nervousness and needy, after all, that was also the first time a man did that to her.

"Shit, this position is so hot. I've always wanted to do this and Aubrey never let me. She said it would be too uncomfortable and weird, but I'm glad. I just want to do this to you. I prefer you a thousand times, no, infinite times more than her." His hot breath fell directly on her pussy that made her writhe. "Damn, you're soaking wet," he hummed to himself in a grunt before finally giving a long lick through her dripping folds, his hands gripping the delicate skin of her hips tightly. "And you taste so fucking sweet."

Y/N let out a long and loud moan, a spark of pride settling on her chest when she heard him say he preferred her rather than the blonde. "Fuck, Dave, your mouth is really out of this world, but you should talk less and use it more."

"So needy." The dark-haired man only grinned cockily slightly before continuing with his task.

Slowly and tortuously, Dave began to kiss her folds, his wet tongue probing the entrance that convulsed letting out more juices to get some more attention. Sometimes, his hungry mouth went up to feel the aching clit pulse, sucking and squeezing it lightly between his lips, causing the moans of the girl to rise in volume for every minute she felt his tongue tease her, making her go through pure pleasurable torture. The honey eyes were half-closed looking at the quivered figure above him, the chest of the (h/c) rising and falling for each loud breath that came out of her lungs, making her breasts bounce lightly, her head thrown back revealing her neck full of marks and hickeys that he himself had left.

"D-Dave, please, stop teasing," she pleaded, feeling her pussy dripping even more as he focused on her sensitive bundle of nerves.

The dark-haired senior could only let out a growl that fell straight into her center, making Y/N jump a little jump and whine, letting a hand fall to his short hair. He went straight down again to her slit, savoring all the new juices, feeling his own mouth drooling at that addictive taste, cleaning everything that had leaked before slowly sliding his wet tongue in her pussy while his lips continuously sued her moistened folds. He could feel her walls contracting needly around him and her hips starting to swirl aroused. His ears tingled as he made his tongue start to come in and out of her while his nose pulsed into her aching clit; changing direction with every thrust to be able to touch every spot in her core until, suddenly, without realizing it, he brushed a special place.

"Oh! Dave! T-There! Please! Touch me there again!" She shrieked with pleasure as she felt her whole body vibrate, in her lower belly a knot was beginning to form as she felt again how Dave was focusing on that place that made her see the stars. "Shit!"

The one with honey eyes did not hesitate to focus each push of his tongue in that spot, raising the speed of the rhythm. His hands held her hips and back, so he could feel her tremble in his arms. A proud grunt fell back into her pussy, just knowing that he was the one who was making her moan and shiver of pure pleasure. He was starting to need to stroke his own cock that he could already feel it begin to drip prescum in his happy trail continuously while his arms tensed and his legs were bent, so he could lie down in that narrow space.

"Dave! Oh my-! I think I'm cumming! I'm going to cum!" She warned; the hand she had in his hair rose suddenly to lean on the pawned glass, leaving her handmark framed by the heat that her body emanated while letting her hips continue to roll towards him, his strong hands leaving marks on her skin. But she did not care. She just wished she could reach her first orgasm with the man she loved.

His tongue accelerated slightly, trying the entire time to reach her sweet spot. He could feel her dripping walls continually, clenching around him more tightly, he could not help panting to the beat of her moans, his lips kissing her folds in a wet kiss, producing smacking sounds.

The back of the (h/c) suddenly arched and let out a long, loud and sensual moan in the air as more juices began to fall to his tongue and mouth, who hungrily began to collect and clean every drop she leaked. He could already feel addicted to that delicacy while leaving his tongue inside her, massaging her walls still hugging him to be able to lengthen her peak as much as possible.

Her hips began to decelerate little by little until they finally stopped, her body panting, sweaty and tired, fell and slid until she could lie on top of Dave's thanks to his help. Her constant gasps as she tried to normalize her breathing cooled his heated skin while his arms embraced her in a silent promise to never let her go.

His tired (e/c) orbs rose until they saw with pleasure how Dave continued licking with his wet tongue his luscious lips that had been buried in her cunt a minute ago.

"Shit, Dave, you know how to use your mouth," she giggled, already starting to breathe normally again. "And this is really your first time eating a girl's pussy out?" She questioned impressed.

"Yeap," he admitted shortly, as he looked proudly at the woman of his dreams in his arms. "I don't know if I have done it all right though. I only know that I couldn't help wanting to taste every drop that fell from you. You taste so good, babe," he smiled lustfully, watching Y/N blush slightly at that. "I could eat you out every day. You could be everything I ate every day and I would never get tired."

"Shut up," she cut him off with embarrassment. "You're really starting to talk pretty dirty, you know? What's happening to you? Did I really taste that good?" She interrogated jokingly.

"You, you are the one who is changing me for good. I've never been this comfortable with any girl," he confessed fondly as he lightly caressed her cheek with his fingers. "And, yes, you taste really well. Here."

Surprisingly, Dave joined his lips together with Y/N's, letting his tongue savor hers and with that, the girl could savor in him her still tangible flavor. It was something she had never thought she would do but it was incredibly sensual to be able to savor herself from the lips of the honey-eyed male. The kiss began to heat up, becoming more passionate, his lips enveloping around hers again, nibbling at them slightly, so he could feel her moans died in his mouth, as her body shivered back over his frame. His hands caressed the spine of her back, producing her slight chills of pleasure. The dark-haired man feeling the perky nipples brush against his bare chest, wanting to nibble and kiss them again.

Between their stomachs was the still erection of the honey-eyed, twitching and growing red, asking for attention. The pussy, still wet, of the (h/c) started dripping again continuously, warning her of the need for more and that it was ready for the next round.

Her mouth parted slightly from his. Posing a chaste kiss on his puckered lips wanting more, she began to go down his broad and muscular chest. The hairs between his pecs tickled her lips while leaving on her pace more kisses and hickeys. Her curious lips catching one of his pink nipples between them that made him whine and bite his lips. She could not help giggle at hearing him.

"Shut up," Dave warned before, suddenly turning her over, placing himself on top of her as he deposited her body comfortably where he had been lying. The car shaking slightly at the movements of its passengers. However, before he kissed her again, suddenly, his eyes opened to realization. "Oh shit."

"What's wrong?" She asked, her lips still placing light kisses on his face and lips in an attempt to distract him from whatever it was that had brought him out of the moment.

"I haven't brought condoms," he said. "And I don't think you do either, right?" At the girl's denial, Dave's face fell again. "Shit, am I really not going to be able to make love to you for the first time? Why does life hate me so much?" He began to ramble to himself while he knew that there ended the lovemaking, his lips posing sweet kisses on her collarbone and neck in a silent apology, not wanting to separate from her yet. He could already feel his cock still pulsing in pain, knowing that in the end, it would not receive attention.

However, Y/N let out a loud chuckle, his hands caressed his back in an attempt of consolation.

"Don't worry about that, cutie," she whispered in his ear making him whine. "I'm with the pill for some problems with my menstruation, so I think there will be no problem with that. And I'm clean and I think you are too, so I guess we're fine," she admitted with a sweet smile. Dave's head separated slightly from her, so he could look into her eyes as if he were a puppy, hope radiating from his honey eyes.

"Really?!" Y/N could not help but widen her smile as she nodded at him again, the dark-haired man's lips placing another sweet kiss on her lips. "But, are you sure? Remember that it's not 100% safe," he rambled with insecurity, not wanting to do it if she was not completely sure.

"Yes, I'm sure," she assured firmly, her hand stroking fondly over his cheek with moles. "I don't think anything will happen with one time, besides," she began to say, her voice lowering a degree in the most sensual voice she found. "I really need you to fuck me right now, Hodgman," she concluded, sitting up suddenly and making the dark-haired male sit back in the seat.

Her body straddled him as she let her dripping pussy brush against his hard shaft as her hands caressed the broad, muscular chest of the dark-haired that rose and fell at his slight pants; her fingers lightly rubbing his nipples and black patch of hair. Her hips rolled toward him subtly, creating long, slow strokes between their wet groins.

His large, veiny hands did not hesitate for a second to grab her hips and butt, squeezing her skin lightly to keep self-control, wanting her decided when to take the next step. Although he could feel his impatience to increase every time his cock was brushing with the wet folds and clit that he had been kissing a few moments ago.

The honey eyes did not detach from the sensual image of her beautiful and sensual body dancing on top of his, feeling his mouth salivating at the sight of her moistened pussy, dripping for him, totally at his mercy, but without being able to be inside her (yet). His honey orbs raised to the tits, which bounced slightly along with her slow but slightly increasing rhythm that made his cock jump aroused until finally the honey of her eyes crossed with the (e/c) that he loved so much.

"Fuck, you're so hot, babe," he groaned loudly, her heavy gasps complementing his. "Shit, Y/N, please stop teasing. You will make me really lose control over myself," he whined submissively but internally giving a warning to the girl, who could not ignore that last comment.

"Oh? And who says that I want you to control yourself?" She commented sensuality. She was also beginning to feel on edge. An animal growl from the normally calm dark-haired senior made her tremble. His honey eyes darkening slightly as he felt his hands clench her hips. She bit her lower lip, trying to break away from the friendly, submissive facade that Dave had built around all the people. "You know that with me you can show your true self, right?"

"I know," he murmured in a deep, husky voice. "But, as you said before: this relationship is based on giving and receiving. And, although I would really love to take you in this seat and fuck you until you scream my name while you cum a thousand and one times, I also want to see you fuck me."

"Fuck me, Dave," the (h/c) breathed in a meow at his tone and change of attitude so serious and sexy. She was really loving that part of dark-haired man so confident that always made her cunt convulse like crazy as in that moment.

"Later," he said cockily before finally stopping her hips and lifting her into his arms to pose a light kiss on her lips. "Now, you fuck me."

The (h/c) girl did not hesitate a second to follow that hot order before finally alienating his pulsing cock with her aching pussy, delicately and gently sliding his tip down her entrance and lowering her body, easing down his shaft that caressed her tight walls, until finally, he bottomed out, till the hilt. A sonorous and in unison moan came from both mouths while both felt the intimate connection between them.

They both stilled for a moment, feeling each other closely. Her arms hugging his head and one of his arms embrace her back while the other hand caressed her butt gently.

"Fuck, Dave, you're really bigger than I would have ever imagined," she mewled, her nails scratched his chest slightly as she felt his cock open and fill her so that she could feel his tip pulsing directly her cervix in a continuous and pleasant way.

"It's because of you. You're so fucking tight; so hot and wet for me and just for me," he grunted, beginning to kiss her collarbone again in an attempt to distract himself from the pleasant pressure on his cock, his hands squeezing her ass and her hips tenderly, waiting for her to get used to him to finally start moving. "Holy shit, you're really tightening me so perfectly and deliciously. I don't want to ever be separated from you, babe. I want to be like this with you forever, in my arms, feeling your pussy wrapped around my dick and body next to mine. Please, never leave me. I love you so much," he begged her.

"I love you too, baby," she whimpered on his lips before kissing them.

Her hips began to move in the middle of the kiss while resting her knees on the seat and her ankles on his board, firm and thighs, causing both of them to move apart in order to be able to gasp freely. Her body began to rise and fall at a slow but deep pace, making his cock slide from her soaked core until only the tip was inside her, so he would ease in her in again, creating a smacking sound when her groins collided, both of them shudder and moan.

The rhythm soon began to grow, her hips rolling towards him faster and her body jumping causing her tits to bounce in sync as she dropped her head back, her eyes were blank at the pleasure she felt as she felt that with each thrust, Dave's cock touched every inch of her. Her nails clawed in his chest without realizing, suddenly feeling his length touched a spot in her cunt that made her let out a louder moan than the rest.

"It's there, right?" He began to ask between gasps and groans, his own pelvis starting to buck upwards to try to touch that place all the time, making her moan and writhe on top of him. "Am I making you feel good, babe? How you feel? Do I satisfy you enough? Am I good enough for you?"

"Dave, shit! You fill me up so fucking well, you're so good to me!" Her words tickled in his ears. He did not hesitate to squeeze under her ass, helping her bounce faster and accurately to that sweet spot in her.

"I'm just good for you," he grunted, his lips falling to her right nipple, his tongue and lips kissing and sucking on the hard bud, making her whimper louder. "You are so perfect and beautiful and, oh god, I love hearing your moans for me and only for me."

His words made her interior boil with passion, her tired body bouncing continuously with the help of Dave's help as her hands grabbed his broad shoulders. She could feel more and more soaked for longer that she felt his cock come in and out of her; her interior contracting continuously around him, each time his tip touched her deeply and her back arched.

Dave was in the same situation; he felt her walls tightened him so that he could feel his cock shaking inside her every time he touched her deeper interior, his groans combining with hers. His body slid lightly down the seat, so he could fully dig his legs into the floor of the car, so he could move his hips up faster, making her stop and settle on his body to moan aloud properly. His pounding was deeper and more intense, while his cock emerged from her, completely moistened with her juices, his balls slapping against her folds. His honey eyes did not close for a second, wanting to see every expression on her beautiful face that she was making. His mouth drooled looking her tits bounced continuously in time against his chest.

The movements did nothing but make the car shrill beneath them as it moved at the same time as the sweaty, excited bodies. The warmth of their bodies and their continuous and accelerated panting of the interior fogging the windows and creating more privacy and intimacy inside.

Suddenly, her body leaned back, supporting lightly on the front seats with her arched back, her hips starting to ground against him again rapidly. Her eyes were closed from the pure ecstasy she felt, from her lips only the name of the man she loved and that he was making love to her in the most passionate and intense way she had ever thought of. She could already feel a knot inside her forming every time his tip pounded continuously her sweet spot and cervix, her walls clenching happily when he filled her completely.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!" Y/N warned with a trembling and gasped voice, feeling her abdomen contracting repeatedly.

At that, Dave turned her around swiftly without even leaving off her, supporting on the armrest, causing the (h/c) to lie back on the seat while he kept plunging on her in a rigorous rhythm, his gasps falling all the time on her face, feeling his cock inside her begin to twitch uncontrollably faster and faster and his balls tickling.

"Cum! Come on my cock! Scream my name! I want to feel you cumming around me!" He ordered in a demanding and panting voice. "Fuck! I think I'm going to cum too."

"Yes! Please! Cum, Dave! Cum on me! Fill me up with everything you got!" She screamed in ecstasy, her back arched making their chests stick together, so the hairs on his chest brushed her sensitive nipples and his pelvis caressed her swollen clit all the time.

"Damn, that's so hot," he commented as he let his whole boy go, just thinking about her and in satisfying her, his hips moving sloppy and getting deeper by the position.

The interiors of Y/N suddenly burned as, involuntarily, she opened her legs wider and rolled her hips toward him, her nails dug painfully into his wide back as she felt her core finally burst and bathe his cock with her juices. Dave kept moving inside her, lengthening her peak as much as possible. Her back arched, and she let out a loud and clear moan with the name of the man who was giving her the best orgasm of her life for the first time.

Dave could not take much longer, feeling how her walls closed around him in that delicious way. With a last moan and confession of love he let out all of his being and his hot, white seed watered the insides of Y/N that shuddered and moan with pleasure as she felt suddenly filled and warm inside. His hips slowed until they finally stopped. The dark-haired man remained inside her until he felt his cock limp, sliding out of her gently, causing the (h/c) to let out a little whimper to feel uncomfortably empty without him inside her.

Still trying to normalize the breathing, and staying on his knees in front of her, his honey eyes watched with curiosity and fascination as their mixed fluids leaked from her pussy slowly. A pinch of excitement falling on his cock to see the sensual image of his white cum coming out of her naked body and full of marks produced by him; panting and trying to catch her breath, with her face completely flushed and on her face a sated and smiling expression. No doubt or insecurity chasing him this time if that sexual experience had been good.

His fingers finally grabbed the box of wet wipes he had in the back and cleaned her up as well as he could. Also, taking out a blanket that his mother had forced him to have in case of emergencies.

His tired body finally snuggled next to hers as he set the old blanket over them to keep the heat from leaving them. Letting her head settle into his bicep as he watched her from above.

"So," she said in a sigh as she could normalize her breathing. "As weird and uncomfortable as your first time?" She asked joking, making him laugh.

"Nah, not at all," he replied kissing her lips lovingly and slowly, then looking at her with a sincere smile full of love in a comfortable silence. "You know, even if you're not my first sexual time, you're my first in many other sexual aspects: like the first person to eat out, which by the way, you taste so good and I didn't expect at all to be as addictive as I thought; or the first person to give me a handjob or to cum inside of you, to kiss and touch your perfect and wonderful tits... and I hope to be able to experience many other things for the first time with you," he confessed. "But, you are also the first person to accept me for who I am, to love me for being myself, to tell me that you love me and accept my feelings. Actually, you are the first person that I have truly loved."

"I love you too, Dave." She kissed his lips too as she felt her heart clench at the sweet, hot revelations, in her eyes some tears at knowing she was so loved by the man she loved. "And of course we will experience much more. This is just the beginning of a long and precious relationship."

"Yeah, I know," he murmured confidently, his lips wrapping hers again in a passionate but full of love kiss. "Now, I think we should get some sleep. Tomorrow we have High School," he recalled, pulling out a childish whine from the (h/c) that made him chuckle.

Her warm body finally settled fully on his as she let her eyes close to sleep.

The honey-colored orbs were contemplating her for a while longer as she slept until finally, the fatigue of the day consumed him.

* * *

The rays of sunlight began to rise on the horizon causing the tender orange light to illuminate the attractive face of Dave fully in an attempt to awaken him.

His brows furrowed slightly as he finally lifted his long eyelids so that his honey-colored eyes glimpsed, confused and narrowed around him, trying to focus and remember what he was doing in the car, sleeping in such an uncomfortable position and with a warm and soft form on top of him while he was totally lying on the seat with his knees bent to fit into the small place.

Wild (h/c) threads tickled his nose and the sweet smell of Y/N and sex finally reminded him of everything that happened the day before, on Valentine's Day.

An honest and wide smile appeared on his lips as his eyes, finally awake, looked down at the beautiful and sensual image of a fully naked Y/N, her skin still adorned by his innumerable kisses and hickeys, only covered by that old blanket, sleeping on top of him, her fingers subtly caressing the patch between his pecs and her head positioned on his neck, breathing on his warm skin.

His hand did not hesitate to begin to move and caress the tender skin under his fingers, all the time looking at the sleeping face of the woman who frowned and started to writhe at the unexpected touch of the dark-haired male.

"Rise and shine, beautiful," he whispered in a deep, husky voice, making her shudder at the sensual sound, posing tender and short kisses on her forehead, still caressing her bare waist.

A hummed that sounded like a moan fell from her lips, still sore from last night's kisses as she turned around, her back to Dave, who let out a mischievous giggle.

The honey-eyed man positioned himself behind her, his chest completely glued to her arched back as he began to deposit kisses on her tilted neck.

"Come on, babe. It's time to wake up," he continued murmuring huskily over her neck and clavicle, all the time sucking and leaving more hickeys on her skin. His fingers began to rise from her hip until finally squeezed between them her tit, taking a moan from her. "We have to go to the school." Despite his attempts at conviction and responsibility, Dave, in his mind, was becoming more and more convinced of skipping that day school schedule and more if she began to release those moans that drove him crazy.

"Can we skip today?" She pleaded, already awake, letting out a whine and rubbing her thighs at the ache she was beginning to feel in her core that was starting to get wet from the kisses and fingers that rubbed and pinched her perky nipples.

"Even though I'd just love to stay here with you and fuck until we only can think about that and have your sexy and gorgeous body shaking and moaning for me," he began while his hands fondled her mounds, rolling her buds between his fingers. His kisses rose to her cheek, distributing his kisses down her face; Y/N was starting to feel his hardened member starting to pulse in her ass. "We have a responsibility to attend as the adult people that we are," he cut off before finally turning her around and resting on her, kissing her lips in a tender and slow kiss.

"Mh, you're a party pooper," she pouted, puckering her lips to receive his kisses.

The dark-haired senior just let go a chuckle. "Good morning, beautiful," he finally said, depositing, even more, kisses on her sweet lips.

"Good morning, handsome," she similarly received all his caresses with a smile on her lips even though she could not believe her own luck in being loved, just as she loved Dave, wishing that it was not a dream and that if it was, that nobody would never wake her up.

* * *

They had decided to go first to the Y/N house to start preparing for the day and then go for his things to his house. There she had several cloths from Dave, which he himself had left in previous movie nights, where, in the end, he ended up sleeping in the house.

His right hand was posed all the time on her thigh, interlaced with the hand of the (h/c), with her other hand from time to time caressing his fingers and back. In both faces, a tender and in love smile made the silence comfortable and warm path, in their chests, their hearts danced of pure love at the same beat without realizing it but knowing it internally.

When he finally reached the house, Y/N let him in, closing behind him and depositing the keys in a bowl.

"My parents must be at work already," she told him briefly when she saw him inspect the house that was rarely empty or silent.

They climbed up the stairs to the (h/c) bedroom. The honey eyes could not help but perch on her ass, swallowing loudly as he climbed them, a slight pinch in his member reminding him how slightly hard he was still from his awakening. Wishing they could have had morning sex, he cursed his teenage hormones that were squirming by the discovery of the pleasure of sex he had not had with his previous girlfriend.

Already in the room, Y/N began looking for his clothes in the closet. The dark-haired sat on the soft bed while inspecting the familiar decoration, a crooked smile on his lips when he saw on the walls several pictures of them together. Surely, many more and with more romantic meanings would come at their recent and improved relationship change.

"All right, here's your clothes, but I think it would be better if we showered. We still smell like sex," she added with a slight blush on her cheeks but, nonetheless, with a proud smile on her lips that made him smile too.

"Yeah, that's fine with me," he agreed with a chuckle, slightly cockily. "You shower first," he suggested, grabbing his clothes from her hands and placing them in the bed.

"Actually," she suddenly changed her tone, placing her body between his spread legs and her hands caressed his messed hair, honey eyes questioning that sudden switch of attitude and what she was up to. "I was just going to propose to you that, since we are more or less tight on time and, of course, to save water, because, you know, the planet and all that important stuff we should really reconsider... Why don't you shower with me?" The (h/c) prompted suggestively as she bit her lip, her (e/c) orbs directly looking at his lips.

Dave gaped continuously at the sensual idea, an image of her soapy and wet body in the shower distracted him slightly from answering her recent girlfriend. When he realized she was still waiting for an answer, he closed her mouth and cleared his throat as he got up from the bed and rested his hands on her hips, pulling her towards him while she hugged his neck.

"Of course. Everything to arrive on time to class, and you have to save water. It's very important, the planet. Just for that," he rambled quickly and with excitement, his face totally serious.

Y/N giggled lightly before grabbing both of his hands and pulling him toward the bathroom door while he followed her like a puppy. The door closing behind them dryly.

Her lips did not waste time and quickly joined him, gathering them in a hot and hungry kiss, her impatient hands began to stroke his chest over the clothes of the dark-haired senior that had worn the night before to the dance.

"I love to kiss you," she said as she separated, leaving several chaste kisses on his puckered lips, his eyes still closed.

"And I love you to kiss me," he replied cheesy, making her giggle as she separated from him to finally start undressing for the shower.

Dave could not help but stare at her again, her naked body in front of his eyes. This time, his honey orbs could see every part of her skin with better lighting and entirely. His mouth was watering just by inspecting and counting every mole or mark she had on her beautiful body. His cock twitched slightly in his pants when he saw her bare breasts and his perky nipples at the freshness of the room; her exposed pussy reminding him that he had only been eating it, and he had been inside her a few hours ago.

"Are you coming or not?" Y/N pulled him out of his reverie with another giggle, finally realizing that he was still fully dressed and that she was already inside the shower, turning on the water.

The dark-haired undressed quickly, clumsily struggling with his own clothes to joining her under the hot stream of water.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help but admire your beautiful body," he murmured in her ear, his body soon glued to hers, with his chest fully attached to her back as drops of water warmed both bodies and steam was accumulating little by little in the bathroom. "Last night, you were radiant and so gorgeous and sexy, but now... Damn, now I can see everything more clearly."

His hands were the first to move, grabbing her hips, caressing the marks that he had unintentionally left the previous night. His lips deposited several sweet and tender kisses on her left shoulder with pure love causing her to let out several pleasurable sighs as she threw the head back and closed her eyes, letting herself be carried away by the touch of the honey-eyed man.

The (h/c) soon turned around in his arms. Honey and (e/c) orbs melting and saying everything without words while their lips come together again in a slow kiss full of passion. Y/N raised her own arms, caressing the full length of his chest until she could hug his neck. The dark-haired brushed her back with softness, like caress a piece of porcelain craft, his large fingers and rough hands tingling with pleasure, wishing he could caress her forever.

Their bodies were completely together. Dave could feel her tits and stiff buds pressing against his chest, causing his cock to begin to harden more and rub against her thighs and stomach.

The kiss gradually became more enthusiastic, their breathing and panting increased and echoed in the room as their tongues battled and made love in their mouths. His head was tilted so he could kiss her more deeply while their noses pulsed to each other by every movement they made.

Dave separated his mouth from hers with a long sigh, soon connecting it to her neck where he began to suck, bite and kiss, leaving even more hickeys on her skin, going lower and lower until he could reach her tits.

"Shit, Dave," she mewled as she pressed his head against her when he caught her sensitive peak between his lips, beginning to lick and kiss it. "You really love my tits. You don't stop kissing and touching them."

"I love your tits, babe," he admitted with a groan, changing to her other nipple as he rubbed the other with his hand. "They are so perfect and beautiful, especially last night when they kept bouncing every time I was thrusting into you. And your nipples are so cute. I just want to suck them and kiss them until they're hard just for me."

His words and actions on her chest made her shudder, making her cunt begin to drip. He could feel that, with every word that fell on his hard nipple, his walls were contracting in need of attention. The brunette really knew how to use that language of his.

"And this pussy," he added suddenly, making her jump as she felt fingers begin to brush her clit and her wet folds. "This wet and tight pussy of yours. Are you just soaked from the water or something else, huh, beautiful?" He asked lustfully, turning her on, nothing to do with the normally friendly attitude of the honey eyes. "I completely and enterally love this pussy, just dripping for me. Last night, I could feel how you clenched my cock so well. Oh, babe, you're really made for me, just for me." He murmured to himself between ramblings, letting a long finger enter her. "And I really love you so much, Y/N. I honestly think you are the woman of my life. I just want to be with you and love you and please you forever." His head finally moved away from her hard nipples, rising again to wrap his lips around hers again.

"And I love you, Dave," she whimpered, feeling another finger join its partner and start easing into her in a slow but deep rhythm that made her hips begin to ground toward his hand. "And I also just want to be with you and oh god," she cut off in mid-sentence, those fingers hitting full on her sweetest spot. "Please, please, please me all you want, please, I'm begging you."

"Of course I'll give it to you," he answered with a tilted smile while, unexpectedly, his fingers began to accelerate, aiming all the time to that place while with the palm of his hand caressed her swollen clit.

"Oh, Dave! Please! Please!" Her moans echoed throughout the bathroom as she began to feel her peak approaching with each thrust of his fingers, making her tremble up and down, feeling that, if the dark-haired senior was not holding her with his other hand, her trembling and weakened legs would make her fall to the ground in a puddle of pleasure.

"Cum on my fingers, babe. I want to feel you cum all over my fingers," he encouraged her with a deep and hoarse voice, his honey eyes did not pull away from her face decomposed with pleasure, his ears tingling every time she called him and felt her vibrate in his arms. He could already feel her walls tightening around his fingers continuously, warning him of her next climax and his dick throbbing desperately, wishing to be the one inside her. But Dave just wanted to give all the pleasure to her, he could not help it.

Her body suddenly began to convulse and her head jerked back as her back arched, her eyes completely blank, letting a long, loud moan roll from her throat as she finally felt the knot of her belly explode. From her pussy, her arousal seeping to his fingers that kept moving inside her to extend her orgasm as much as possible.

On his face, a proud smile to see that sensual image, he could not help but feel fulfilled of being able to provide her all the orgasms he wanted. Aubrey's words that were once eating his head off a day ago dissolved little by little until they were nothing but dust in the wind.

When he felt her form relax, he pulled his fingers from her, the drops of water washing her juices quickly from his fingers, a small pout on his lips as he had not had the chance to taste her again.

Y/N sighed in a ragged way, her hungry eyes looking with sensuality at the wet and totally naked dark-haired man in front of her. Her (e/c) eyes traveled through his body, inspecting him again since that night she had not been able to admire him in detail. She glanced over at his chest full of moles and his pink nipples on the sides of his black hair patch; making a mental note to kiss and touch them later. Descending more, she appreciated his sexy happy trail adorned by lean abs to reach the elongated and wide penis that pulsed happy and proud in his belly, he was rigid and pink, the water of the shower bathing from the tip the drops of precum that she could watch leaking out from his slit.

Her mouth watered and, before Dave could stop her actions, she knelt down in front of him.

"E-Eh! Wait, babe! What are you doing?" His insecurity suddenly returned, his dominance slightly dissolving when he saw her in that position in front of him. "Y-You don't have to do that," he told her, even though that image seemed really sexy to him.

"I want to do it," she assured, cupping the hard member in her hands, beginning to stroke him lightly and slowly, up and down. "Besides, before, you were saying how much you love my pussy and my tits," she enumerated, making him blush slightly from the shame while mild gasps came out of his mouth at her continuous touches. "Well, I love your cock so much. So big and so perfect for me. You fill me up so well, Dave, you're so good to me. You manage to touch all my spots. I even felt that you touched my cervix. Do you know how complicated it is for a man to get there? Touching my G spot without even trying?"

She did not even wait for an answer before sliding all his extension through her mouth, a whine making his cock vibrate and causing the male with honey eyes to let out a long and loud groan, leaning against the wall of the shower with his hands to avoid falling. Her bobbing did not take long to begin, letting his tongue lick the hard shaft and wide vein pulsing on her palate, her cheeks hollowed out in suction, creating a wet sound throughout the shower. Her right hand wrapped around the part that she could not reach, following the same rhythm as her head.

"Holy shit, that feels really great, babe," he grunted without realizing it, slightly squinting his eyes as he did not want to miss the sensual image of Y/N on her knees, giving him a blowjob, without a doubt, he would surely dream of it for several nights. "You feel so good."

A few drops of precum began to fall to her tongue that made her mewl at the new, but not at all unpleasant, taste. The sound echoed in his member, making the male buck his hips towards her without realizing it and his other hand fell on her head, not squeezing but to bury his fingers in the wet (h/c) knots.

The moans that he released were making her pussy contract, feeling her body warm up just by hearing him. Her other hand finally rose up to cup the hard balls in her palm, while, sometimes, she pulled her mouth away from his pulsing member to get some air, focusing on the tip again to lick the drops that came out, kissing the hard shaft to then slide it back into her mouth, the rhythm of the pumping faster and deeper.

However, before he could feel the first tingling of the orgasm, he had to force himself to separate her away from his twitching cock and lifted her.

"What's wrong? I thought I was making you feel good," she asked with obvious confusion. "Did I hurt you?" She suddenly questioned with concern, thinking that at some point she might have brushed his dick with her teeth.

"No, no," he calmed her between sighs, still feeling the tingle of pleasure she had given him, trying to calm down, so he would not cum so soon. "I just don't want to finish so soon, I still have to fuck you and cum in your tight, dripping pussy."

 _Okay_ , she thought gulping, _that had been really sexy._

"And what are you waiting for?" She whispered lustfully on his lips without thinking twice.

The last thing Y/N could see was the honey eyes darkening into a lustful and sexy expression before she was turned and leaning toward the shower wall, her hands and tits resting on the wet tile and her back arched. His hands caressed her sides until reaching her hips, backing her subtly out and causing her legs to part slightly until her soaked pussy will expose to the dark-haired man, who let out a wild growl, his mouth salivating at just see that sensual image.

"Damn, you look so hot like this, babe," he commented openly, letting the tip of his cock lightly stroked the dripping and needy folds of Y/N. "I could never get tired of having you like that."

The (h/c) could only let out a meow, feeling her walls contract impatiently at the intrusion she so badly needed. However, Dave only allowed the tip to hardly enter and then let it out, leaving her writhing and panting, his hands preventing her from moving her hips towards him.

"Please, baby," she whimpered aroused, turning her head, so she could see the mischievous smile and those eyes play with her. "Don't tease me, I need you so much."

"What do you need, babe? Tell me, and I'll give it to you. I'd give you the moon, the world and the sun if you asked me," he murmured in a deep voice, letting the tip slip through her folds again.

"I need you to fuck me. I need your cock in my pussy, fucking me hard and fast, filling me up, please," she did not hesitate to answer, swinging her hips all she could from one side to the other.

"Good girl," was the last thing the dark-haired man said before thrusting into her powerfully, bottoming her out and filling her up fully.

The long moan of both broke the continuous sound of the running water that was in the bathroom. The (h/c) could feel how her walls contracted towards his hard cock, feeling his tip touching all the places that made her legs tremble like jelly. Dave stood for a moment, the pressure and warmth almost bringing him to the edge of climax that he had tried not to reach so soon.

The movement of his pelvis did not wait any longer. The dark-haired male let his cock leave her tight core until only his tip was out, returning to pound her with a deep and quick shove, making her whine and ask for more.

His fingers grabbed the flesh of her hips as he appreciated from her side her tits swaying at the movement; he bit his lip hungrily, wishing he could see them directly.

Her cunt clenched deliciously each time he touched her cervix, her legs trembling and her nails scraped lightly on the wet wall, her head thrown to let out loud moans and pleas. That position touching her with more depth and accuracy, her sensitive and wet walls embracing his cock and trembled each time his wide shaft brushed against them, her belly tightening making her pussy more and more clinched around him, making him see the stars.

Little by little, the movement of his hips began to be faster, making his balls hit her folds and his gaze did not detach from the sensual image of his cock, totally pink and wet from her juices, going out and enter her pussy, making the walls around him squeezing him, making him groan shamelessly and in accompaniment of hers. With only that vision, he could feel his cock shake inside her madly, warning him that he would not hold much more because of her previous spectacular blowjob.

"Shit," he groaned as he felt, even more, her walls were tighter. "You're so fucking tight and wet just for me, babe. I don't think I can last much longer. You've left me on the edge with your sensual mouth."

"Cum! I don't care!" She whimpered desperately, his legs parting a little more, it was hard for her to breathe and talk at the same time, she could only feel his cock filling her and pounding her sweet spot. "I think I'm cumming too! Holy shit! You fill me up so perfectly, Dave! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Her screams and begging did nothing more than make him closer to his peak and his gasps increased. His hips beginning to create a sloppy pace, the sound of their moans and their wet groins hitting against each other filling his ears as he finally threw his head back and felt his cock explode inside her, his white seed flooded her core, staying completely still till the hilt deeply inside her.

Just feeling his warm cum paint her inside, a loud moan came from her throat as her back arched as much as she could and felt her pussy tremble with pleasure and her legs slowly melting as she covered his cock inside her with her juices.

His arms encircled her, holding her to keep from falling as he lifted her, settling her tired body on his chest, dropping several small kisses on her shoulder with his member still buried to the depths of her, waiting for both to catch their breath.

"Mmh," she cooed with her eyes closed, leaving her head resting on his shoulder, letting herself be loved by the man with honey eyes. The ecstasy of the orgasm warming her soul and feeling calm and happy in the arms of the man she loved, feeling his cock and his seed inside her, connecting them, and the shower water creating a gratifying vapor around them.

Slowly, Dave slid out his already limp cock from her, his eyes watching with lust and satisfaction his semen leaking down her thighs until the water of the shower cleaned them.

"Babe," he called with fondness and love, the (h/c) girl with her eyes closed hummed to him in response, making him know she was listening to him. "Honestly, I love to cum in your pussy and see it dripping my cum, but from now on, I think we should be more careful," he commented with a touch of worry, making her smile and let out a slight giggle.

After all, and in spite of everything, Dave was still the responsible and insecure man he had fallen in love with for a long time.

* * *

Their hands were joined as they walked down the hall full of people who were already behaving normally, as if nothing had happened the previous day, some with a hangover and others finally removing the cloying and pink decoration of Valentine's Day.

"They are really in a hurry to remove the decoration," Dave observed, watching a boy moodily remove a long pink campaign from one of the walls.

"You know how these things work: a big fuss is made a month before and then, boom! Nothing has happened and everything goes back to what it was," Y/N commented laughing, stopping to open her lock to take out several books and then close it with a loud bang.

Dave stared at her, after a moment, a tender smile appeared on his face as he bent over and stole a kiss from her lips quickly, wrapping them in a sensual and slow kiss.

"But not everything is as before, right?" He added sweetly, making her return the smile in the same way.

"No, now everything has changed, but for the better," she whispered against his lips before joining them to another kiss.

"Hodgman!" A high-pitched scream made them jump and separate, the dark-haired senior turning with slight annoyance and confusion towards whoever had cut his moment with Y/N.

Carly appeared in front of both of them, in her face a petulant, narcissistic and smugly smile.

"Oh, umh, what do you want Carly?" The honey-eyed male asked in bewilderment, his eyebrows slightly frowned.

"Hodgman, last night I was thinking about it during the whole dance and, in the end, I decided to give you a chance," she confirmed confidently, an angry scowl forming on Y/N's face at the words and selfishness of the girl, considering that Carly must surely would have seen them kissing from afar.

Dave's face disfigured in an unmotivated and critical face, his eyes narrowing sarcastically before answering.

"Nah, I already have my girl," he declared confidently and, with equal smugness as he passed his arm around the shoulders of the (h/c), guided her to their first class of the day, making her chuckle loudly and hug his torso.

The popular girl looked at them with anger and humiliation from a distance, not going unnoticed as Y/N showed her middle finger without the dark-haired man noticing.

Because, finally, the popular girl did not win this time.


End file.
